West Virginia Writes
by EZChase
Summary: My head was slammed against the ground and a root that stuck out of a nearby tree. Stars danced behind my eyelids. I laid there with the rain soaking me to the bone; freezing in the breeze that decided to blow. It felt like my lungs could barely take in air. When the lightning hit my body I felt a sting, but the pain must have been too much for me to handle because I blacked out.
1. Chapter 1

I was driving home from color guard practice. There had been a horrible storm brewing earlier that day and I had known that it would be a bad one; the sky had been slate grey and black clouds had been approaching from the east. Then, as I got into my Shelby Cobra and started the ignition, the sky opened up and rain drops the size of marbles pelted my precious car. I shut the door, turned on the heater and the radio, and started the ignition. I pulled out of the senior parking lot of my school (Hampshire High School), and drove down the cliff like hill to the main road. It was the only road that went in and out of town.

Lightning flashed behind me as I turned to the right heading home. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my co-captain in color guard, Kalie. I pressed the small button on the device that was attached to my ear and the Bluetooth started up. Kalie answered right away because she was still at school practicing a little more of the routine.

"Hey Kal, I just wanted to know if you got the flags laid out. I know we felt a little drizzle, and I don't want the silks to mold," I said through the Bluetooth my eyes steady on the road, as my windshield wipers worked overtime trying to keep the windshield as free a view as they could.

"Yeah Captain, I did," her southern-belle accent carried over through the cell.

"Kal, I want you to call me Gabrielle, not Captain," I said to her in a slightly amused voice. Kalie was a transfer form Georgia and she insisted on calling me Captain. She was an amazing guard girl but she sometimes took it a little too seriously.

"Right, I'll see ya t'morrow," Kal said. I told her bye and hung up. We had only been friends for about two weeks now but if felt like longer.

The storm that was only just beginning was a late one, and it was quite odd to have such ferocity in the cool, late august day. To be quite honest, I had never really liked lightning or thunder.

I'd always liked water though. I loved running through the rain as it soaked me to the bone and I chased after my dog. Nothing could beat that sort of experience.

It seemed that just thinking of the rain made it increase. I could barely look out of my window now, and I couldn't see except for four feet in front of me. I was starting to get nervous at this point, because honestly I could not afford a wreck. It was the beginning of marching season and I still had newbies to train. So I let off the gas a little, going only as fast as I dared, which was only about thirty-five miles per hour.

Lightning flashed again and I counted the seconds until the next flash. I had just finished mentally saying one, when lightning flashed again, this time it lit the entire area, bathing everything in a bluish white light. It was very close and I didn't know what to do. Should I pull off the road and sit in a ditch somewhere and wait for the storm to pass? Should I go faster and try to make it home? I didn't know.

All I knew was that my mom would worry terribly if I didn't call. So I stomped on the gas, flying down the twisting curves of the road. I tried to make it home. I really did. But suddenly lightning flashed in front of me and I slammed on my breaks. Slamming on my breaks had not been the best idea because the next thing I knew, I was hydroplaning straight into a tree.

I had heard that the reason the drunk drivers survived crashes, was because they were very relaxed. But the time that it took to skid, flip, and fall into the ditch, my muscles were very tense and I never had time to relax, how could I? Suddenly an agonizing pain went up my left forearm and I screamed in pain. It felt like a thousand tiny knives were stabbing me and I couldn't move it without it hurting so very badly.

I knew that the rubber in my tiers would protect me, but I wasn't really thinking at that point. I didn't think about the lighting that if it struck me it would fry me like crispy bacon. I barely realized that my car had landed by a telephone pole. All I knew was that I had to get out of the car, and the fact that my poor car was flipped upside down, didn't help my thinking skills. The blood was rushing to my head and my entire body hurt. I unhooked my seat belt with my good hand and was suddenly slammed onto the roof of my Shelby, as gravity pulled me down. I groaned, and opened my door as my body tumbled out, slamming against the telephone pole.

My head was slammed against the hard dirt and a root that stuck out of a nearby tree. Stars danced behind my eyelids. I laid there with the rain soaking me to the bone; freezing in the breeze that decided to blow. It felt like my lungs could barely take in air. I couldn't even muster enough energy to move my fingers let alone crawl to my cell phone and call 9-1-1. When the lightning hit my body I felt a sting, but the pain must have been too much for me to handle because I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something pulling me and water filled my lungs, making them burn. I could barely breathe and my whole body ached. I realized with the scrapes of conciseness I had left that I was being pulled down in some sort of body of water. I really couldn't breathe now, water rushed in around me as I tried to uselessly climb to the surface. My left arm hung limply at my side. The currents pushed against me as I made it to the sunshine to gasp air, just before being dragged back down by the ever changing currents. The water was fresh, I knew because I could open my eyes in it without them burning, and I could see the fish through the water. Black dots were swimming through my vision. I was starting to suffocate from lack of air. I gasped only to have water rush into my mouth and nose again. I could feel myself loosing conciseness again and I hoped that it would come soon. I really didn't want to see or feel myself drowning.

Suddenly I was being lifted out of the water. I still could barely breathe and the bright blinding sunlight that was cast into my eyes was too much. I closed my eyes shut and waited for the end. But it didn't come. Something moved to stand over me. There was pressure where my heart was, and it felt like some form of CPR. Someone pinched my nose and brushed their lips against mine and blew air into my lungs. They did this quite a few times until I was coughing up large amounts of water that had filled my lungs.

I was barely able to open my eyes. My lungs hurt, my body ached, and basically I wanted nothing better to do but sleep. But I knew it was important for me to thank my savoir. When I did finally make my eyes open, the sight before me was astonishing to say the least.

The man, the guy that saved me, had long blonde hair, the most clear blue eyes I had ever seen (almost cerulean in color), and a pointed chin. I took in his face and had a fleeting moment of recognition before I was coughing up more water and spiting it all up on the man's silver tunic. He turned his head to talk to someone I couldn't see and spoke in a language that I didn't understand. He had a very fluid way of talking that sounded like warmth and sunshine, and his voice was somewhat deep and very familiar. That was when I noticed that the tops of his ears tapered to a point.

"W-who are you?" I asked my voice raspy and alien in my sore, scratchy throat.

"Legolas Greenleaf," the elf (for it was very apparent that he _was_ and elf) said looking at me with worry. "Can you move your arm?"

"W-what?" I groaned upon hearing his name, I thought I had heard the name wrong. Nothing was making sense right now.

"Legolas Greenleaf," the guys said again, with a slight smile.

"Great," I said incredulously. I had finally lost it. Was I in a coma somewhere making this encounter all up to make my life better? No, this was not happening to me. I just refused to believe that I had finally, truly, gone round the bend.

"Can you move your arm?" Legolas asked patiently. It took me a couple of minutes to register what he was saying, and then my face was burning red. Another elf strode over to us and glared down at me.

"N-no I don't think I can," I stuttered out, through chattering teeth, and somewhat hysteric laughter. I hadn't realized that I had become so cold or that I had really hit my head so hard. It was becoming more and more apparent that I had with how bad it was hurting.

"Do you not know to whom you speak?!" The elf glaring down at me asked with a raised voice. Legolas said something in elfish but the older looking elf ignored what looked like a warning.

"N-no," I said but I very well knew who this young looking elf was that was now attempting to bind my broken arm to my chest with a piece of cloth.

Although I still thought I was making this entire thing in my head, even though my body hurt so much. My dreams had always been felt real, and had always made my senses belive them, until I woke up to my alarm. It wouldn't be the first time I had had a dream like this. And to tell the truth it always made feel schizophrenic and crazy.

"This is Lord Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm. Prince, son of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm," the uptight elf said in a regal tone. I gulped. Yep that confirmed my suspicion. I was most defiantly in Middle Earth, staring up into the beautiful piercing blue eyes of the elf from the Fellowship of the Ring.

_Keep calm Gabby. It's not so bad. Well if you count being in a magical world of elves, dwarves, humans, orcs, etc. from the brilliant mind that was Tolkien, then yeah, not so bad. _I tried to keep my hyperventilation to a minimum, but Legolas saw it and leant back. He probably thought I recognized the title because I was from Gondor or Rohan. I did, but not for the reason that he thought, because I was in love with the books and movies that he starred in.

"Thrandon, we must get her to the palace. She will receive treatment there," Legolas said to his companion, not looking at me. The other elf nodded and helped Legolas help me stand. My body shrieked in protest, but I screwed my eyes shut, balled my good hand into a fist, and kept silent.

As soon as I was on my feet I felt dizzy and like I was about to get sick. I squeezed my eyes tighter and held back the vomit. I would not vomit all over my favorite character from this world, but his _guard_…I had no problem vomiting on _him_.

He deserved to get his ego knocked down a few notches, and if I could set him off, well the more the better. I had never been one to take crap from someone who thought they were better than me. As I swayed a little, Legolas put his arm around my shoulders. My knees shook with exertion, and then buckled under my weight. Legolas caught me before I could hit the ground though.

The next thing I knew, I was being lifted bridal style and being carried by Legolas, Thrandon looking at us with disapproval written across his face.

The sudden movement had me holding back a whole new round of vertigo. _Do not vomit on him. Do not vomit on him! _I refused to make myself look like such an idiot in front of the character I had always admired, adored, and loved.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked me, taking in my pained expression, and tight grip around his neck. No I was _not _alright. I could feel the blackness trying to take my conciseness again and I fought for control. I wouldn't miss this moment for the world, even if I was making it all up in my mind. Who could say that they had been carried by their favorite fictional character of all time, bridal style to a palace no less?

"Are you conchiuss enough to meet the King?" Legolas asked me. I was, but it was still too hard to speak or even move. Legolas must have seen my exhaustion because what he said next surprised me. "Then Aragorn will have to wait. Thrandon, keep an eye on her as I go tell the King and Queen of their new arrival."

I blacked out and came to long enough to feel myself being lifted onto a soft mattress. My heart did a flutter as a callused hand caressed my face. I was in Gondor. Oh my goodness, I was in Gondor! _Wait. No, this is a dream_. But then why did I feel all warm inside as a pair of soft lips brushed against my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time that I woke up my arm was bound in a cast and I was feeling a lot better. An older looking elf was sitting by my bed side. It took me a minute to realize that it was Lord Elrond, king of Rivendell. I knew he was here about me not being from this world. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Tell me what happened child," Lord Elrond said with a soft voice and a kind smile.

A sob escaped my lips as I remembered it all. I told him everything. Everything since I left my high school, to getting struck by lightning. He nodded his head but other than that and a few questions about elaborating on some things, he kept quiet. When I was done talking I looked at him and the expression on his face told me everything I needed to know, but I asked the question anyway.

"I-Is this a dream?" I asked him. Dread filled me and I knew what he would say.

"No my child," he said in a calm tone.

"Is there any way to get back to my world?" I asked him a tear escaping my eyes.

"I am afraid not. The power that brought you here was not something that I am familiar with," Lord Elrond said his brown eyes warm but sympathetic. The tears were flowing before I knew what was happening; they fell in silver rivulets down my cheeks.

It's not like I could just up and leave everything that I held dear, but then again it wasn't like I could go back. I loved my family, my friends, my activities, and my sports. I was homesick and missed my parents and sisters. And there was no way to get back to them. Elrond squeezed my shoulder in comfort and then smiled.

"Get some more sleep child," he urged me and then left.

It took some time for me to go to bed, because thinking about all of this stuff weighed on my heart, soul, and mind. When I did finally sleep, there were no dreams just a black void.


	4. Chapter 4

It took two months for my arm to heal, and during that time, I passed my days exploring Minas Tirith in the morning, working out in the training fields with the knights of Gondor, and in the evenings eating dinner and taking walks with Legolas in the gardens. I had washed ashore five years after the fall of Isengard in this world. I had met all of the fellowship, besides the ones that had left for the white shores already.

I had become fast friends with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and Faramir. Legolas especially, we became best friends, because we had all the same interests. I was also good friends with Eowyn and Arwen but they reminded me too much of my two sisters from my world so I limited my contact with them.

Aragorn agreed to let me be trained as a knight, to guard the walls of the white city, as the first female to be knighted. My preferred weapon was the bow (to Legolas's delight) but until my arm healed I could only be trained in the way of the sword. My right hand was the most dominate of the two.

When I did finally get my cast off, I went straight to the archery range that took up the end of the practice field. I was a skilled archer, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to shoot anything until the muscle in my arm was up to par with my other one. So for another month I worked on the muscle of my left arm. Finally when I decided I was ready, I told my friends that I would not be coming to lunch so I could practice.

Legolas had gone with me to see my skill. I went through the bows that the armory offered, but I growled in frustration when I couldn't find a bow with my preferred poundage. They were all to light. And I had a feeling that I wouldn't like the arrows much either.

"Are all of Gondors archers weak?" I asked under my breath. Legolas smiled at me. Of course he heard me with his stupid elf ears. He laughed and said something in elvish.

"Are you sure you can't find a bow to your preference?" He asked me with amusement. I nodded in all seriousness. He slid his bow off of his shoulder and offered it to me.

"If you can pull this back then you can have it," he said. I looked at the offered bow. I knew how he'd gotten it, and how much he loved the thing.

"I-I can't take it," I said quietly. I was touched that he would even consider it.

"I doubt you will be able to pull it back," he said.

I glared at him; he knew that issuing a challenge like that to me would be taken personally. We had only known each other for a short time, but I felt as if I'd known him for my whole life. I nodded exited and accepted the bow. I had always wanted an elvish bow anyway.

I went to the range with Legolas at my side. I turned to him and grind wickedly. Before he could register what I was about to do, I stepped close to him, wrapping my hand around the strap of his quiver. His light blue tunic had a few buttons undone, showing of his smooth, pale chest. Where my hand was, my fingers brushed against the hard marble that was his muscle.

I looked into his crystal eyes and before I knew it, I was drowning in them. They captured my own, and I saw an unreadable expression cross them. Before I knew what I was doing I was leaning into him; my hand unwrapped from the strap, and smoothed its way up his chest, curling around his shoulder. As I looked into his eyes, they began to darken to a stormy blue.

If I didn't stop now, I would only torcher myself more. I knew all too well how off limits he was, being a Prince and all. I quickly maneuvered my hand to grab the strap again, and another wicked smile crossed my lips, much to Legolas's astonishment.

I pulled the quiver off his shoulder and slung it across mine. Then I stepped away from him and tested the string, before I turned towards the target. I held the long bow out at an angle and grabbed an arrow. I knocked it and pulled the rawhide string back. To everyone's amazement but mine I pulled the string all the way back to the corner of my mouth. I let the arrow fly but it was off and only just hit the target. After a few tries, adjustments, and calibrations, I was hitting the target every time.


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn came out after lunch, and watched as Legolas and I had a competition; the earlier encounter forgotten. The winner would get to have the looser do whatever they wanted for a week. Amused Aragorn watched as I beat Legolas by shooting a Robin Hood (I placed the field tip of one of his arrows in the nock of the one he shoot, and watched in true amazement as it split it in half). I fist pumped the air, and smiled a huge grin. Legolas laughed at my antics even if they weren't normal to this world.

I was so invigorated by the adrenaline rush of wining that I wasn't thinking when I threw my arms around Legolas's neck. I _defiantly_ wasn't thinking when I pressed my lips to his, a victorious and satisfactory grin on my face. Nothing in my wildest day dreams had prepared me for what my first kiss with this man, my bad _elf_, would be like.

He froze in shock for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around me. Is seemed as though I couldn't get enough of him, he was like water, and I was the thirsty and parched person drinking him up. Our bodies molded to each other, and I swore we were made for each other. He wasn't too tall, but tall enough that I had to look up to meet his gaze, and I wasn't too short, but short enough that he had to bend down to kiss me.

His lips on mine sent electric shocks through my body. It felt so amazing. I tangled my fingers in his long, soft, blond hair. One of his hands curled in my wavy dark brown hair while the other was pressed against the small of my back to push me closer to him. I would have stayed there forever if a clearing throat didn't break through our little world.

We shot apart and looked over to where Aragorn stood his face crimson red. _Well I guess I would be red too if I had been watching a steamy make out session between a Prince and a girl not from this world_. I blushed and looked over at Legolas who had a satisfied smirk curving his soft pink lips. God that elf was to dang sexy for his own good.

"Erm, would you two like to come to dinner?" Aragorn asked slowly becoming less red.

"Yeah, we're coming," I said smiling at Legolas shyly.

At that point Legolas was basically my best friend, but after that steamy kiss, I hoped to become more. I through Legolas's bow over my shoulder and turned back to the man that I realized, held my heart. As my first act as winner of our little competition, I ordered Legolas to carry me piggy-back style over to Aragorn where I could gloat with him and watch the two good friends tease each other. He did what I asked laughing, and I had to fight the urge to fan my face. Even the elf's back was toned and muscled. Stupid sexy, lithe, elf body, I pouted to myself.

When he put me down I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I had my bow drawn even before Legolas could see what I had. I shot the assassin before he could kill Aragorn. Then I spun around and shot another assassin trying to kill Legolas. My fast refelexes were because of Color Guard. Aragorn thanked me for saving his life.

Then Legolas spun me around and kissed me hard on the lips. I think I swooned.

"Thank you, Gabrielle, for saving my life," Legolas said. As he said my full name, a shiver went down my spine.

"Y-your welcome," at my stuttered answer he smirked and I smacked him on his shoulder


	6. Chapter 6

We sat in a war room trying to figure out why the King and Prince were almost assassinated. At that time Thrandon burst in, a knife in his chest, he told Legolas that he had found out the person in charge of the assination. Thrandon killed him but had been stabbed in the process.

The funeral for Thrandon was sad. It took Legolas a couple days to get over it but eventually he did. He found me in the library three days later, reading up on the history of the elves. He pulled the book out of my hands and surprised me with a kiss. I pushed him away staring at the book on the ground.

"We can't be together," I said bluntly. I'd never been one to beat around the bush.

"No," he sighed. "We can't"

"Because of your stupid elf laws," I grumbled.

"Yes, I suppose," he said frowning.

"You know," I said standing up to my full 5'4 height. "You could change that if you wanted."

"Mhmm, I could?" He asked as I curled my hand around his neck.

"Yes, yes you could," I said leaning into another kiss.

He smiled at me. I laughed at my flirtatiousness. I'd never been able to have courage to do this with any of the guys back in my own world, but with Legolas it just seemed easy. As I deepened our kiss, Legolas suddenly pulled away.

"What if you became my guard?" He asked caressing my face.

"What?" I asked; my mind was not on conversation at the moment.

"You're certainly qualified enough; you're a lady night. And you also shoot a bow as well as any elf," Legolas said, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "What if you become my personal body guard?"

"O-okay," I said to him.

A week passed and then I was made his personal body guard. I was with him always, and we lived happily. Well as happily as we could with me as stubborn as I was.

_**The End**_


End file.
